


As noites são escuras...

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agradeço a leitura.</p></blockquote>





	As noites são escuras...

O barulho da porta fechando-se é audível. Tudo passa a ficar mais quente; a presença dela tem esse efeito. Talvez agora seja compreensível porque o Rei Stannis é tão passível na presença dela. Mas você também é e isso lhe faz sorrir.  
Os passos da Mulher Vermelha estão ecoando pelo seu quarto; Pedra do Dragão nunca fora tão aconchegante para ti.

Minutos antes, suas roupas deixaram seu corpo e o lençol da cama lhe cobriu como neve. Era uma questão de espera e lá estava ela.

– Senhora – você diz. O rubi preso à garganta dela pulsa; junto com seu corpo.

A mulher nada diz, somente caminha e senta sobre a cama. A mão dela é quente e percorre a pele exposta de sua perna. Indo e vindo; do tornozelo ao joelho. Você pulsa e o rubi também.

– Demorei? – a sacerdotisa de R’hllor pergunta. A mão continua fazendo seu passeio, indo um pouco além dessa vez; afagando sua coxa, dedilhando sua pele.

– Nunca. Nunca demora. – Melisandre sorri e aperta sua coxa.

O fogo e a devoção ao único deus são coisas em comum que vocês partilham, o desejo torna-se incontrolável em seu ser. Seus músculos começam a agir e de repente está sentada sobre a cama, com os lábios tomando os de Melisandre. Seus dedos percorrem o corpo da mulher, a procura de despi-la o mais rápido possível; nunca fora uma tarefa difícil. Uma língua dança sobre a outra e o sabor do vinho é compartilhado.

As vestes da sacerdotisa estão no chão, junto das suas. As mãos dela empurram o lençol para que haja contato físico entre vocês. Tu sentes cada pedaço da Mulher Vermelha sobre si; as coxas entre as suas; os seios contra os seus e a boca dela tomando seus lábios violentamente. Palavras não são ditas, sentimentos são esquecidos e os gemidos florescem no quarto. É uma honra.

Suas mãos fazem uma descia até a cintura dela, apertando a pele. A boca de Melisandre suga sua jugular e os seus gemidos são tão audíveis quanto gostaria. Os pelos pubianos esfregam-se um no outro.

O fogo lhe consome, sim.

Vocês se separam na busca de ar e nesta parada, seu corpo fica por cima do dela.

Ela arqueja quando tu tocaste os seios com a língua e assim continua, mamando em seus seios; os molhando como pode. Teus olhos fecham e o movimento da sua boca garante sua existência.

Melisandre está viva e ela geme; geme e bagunça seu cabelo com as mãos.

Seus lábios vão descendo gradualmente, até alcançarem o ventre da mulher. Suas mãos massageiam a lateral das coxas dela. Teus dentes mordem a barriga de sua parceira, numa brincadeira que causa cócegas e risadas na outra. Os olhos vermelhos da sacerdotisa encontram o seu e ali há consentimento.

O gosto daquela mulher provoca arrepios em si.  
Tua língua dança sobre o ponto sensível dela e sua boca acaba molhada com a essência da mesma. Ela geme, remexendo as pernas. Os sussuros são em outro idioma, na tentativa de demonstrar as sensações que sua língua provoca nela. Melisandre arquea o corpo, com as mãos espalhadas sobre sua cabeça, você a lambe; a suga e ela...geme.

A sensação de tê-la tremendo sobre seus lábios emana ondas de calor sobre teu corpo. Sua boceta pulsa e tu levas seus dedos entre a intimidade, a encontrando molhada.

– Não – a voz da sacerdotisa ecoa. – Deite-se de barriga para baixo.

Você se deita e a Mulher Vermelha está sentada ao seu lado. Ela separa um pouco suas pernas, deslizando os macios dedos na sua intimidade; a unha a princípio é um incomodo, mas ao sentir os dedos por inteiro a lhe acariciar; você já não se importa. Seus braços espalham-se pela cama e tuas pernas mexem-se de encontro aos dedos da sua parceira. É torturando, é gostoso e tu suga o ar entre os dentes, fechando suas mãos, implorando por mais contato.

– Está bom assim? – até mesmo a voz dela é quente.

– Deuses, está muito bom. – O torpor em seu corpo não lhe permiti corrigir suas palavras em relação aos falsos deuses; Melisandre ri e empurra os dedos com mais velocidade. Você geme, geme.

– É R’hllor – vem a correção.

Teu coração pulsa, mas não mais quanto a sua boceta. Sentes as contrações na sua intimidade e solta um gemido rouco e longo, que diminui gradualmente.

– Oh sim. R’hllor.

Mel deita ao seu lado e você sabe; tu sabes. Amanhã terá muito mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
